Snape's Last Memory
by Cheesekakke
Summary: As he draws breath for what may be his final time, Snape reflects on all that he has lived and loved. DH spoilers to be found.


**Snape's Last Memory**

**A/N:** This story was written mere hours after I had finished re-reading Deathly Hallows. I was so upset that Snape died, I just had to write this. And of course all credit goes to J. K. Rowling for creating this beautiful world from her mind and sharing it with all of us.

**SPOILERS:** If you haven't read DH yet, go read it first.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Severus." Snape turned from thee battle scene in front of him to face Malfoy.

"Yes Lucius, what is it now?"

"The Dark Lord requires your presence. I will find the boy." Snape's eyes narrowed slightly at this, but he let it go and gave Lucius Malfoy a mock bow.

"Why yes, of course." Snape left the Entrance Hall and stepped out onto the grounds of Hogwarts for the last time. He could see the Whomping Willow across the grounds and strode towards it purposely. Facing the writhing tree he conjured up a pole and pressed it firmly to the knot at the base of the trunk, allowing him to pass through.

As he wove his way through the underground passages that led him to the main room, his mind flew back to another memory, another lifetime in that very spot.

_It was a dark full moon night as Severus crept through the branches in a valiant effort to get to the shack. He had always wanted to know what secrets lay behind the branches, and now thanks to Black, he would finally gain the knowledge. As he crawled along the dirt tunnel he heard noises up ahead of him. Something that sounded like a bark or maybe a low growl. And then he heard the noise that all men feared._

_The howl of a werewolf._

_Severus panicked, yet he kept on crawling. There was no way a werewolf could have been kept at Hogwarts, much less let in as a student. And as he rounded the last corner, his eyes proved him false._

_There, lying on the floor was a werewolf. And next to it was a dog whose smirk seemed all too familiar._

_Black. It all made sense_

_Before he knew it, the werewolf had risen and stalked slowly toward Snape, sensing the human presence. Snape whipped out his wand and back slowly away, hoping to make it out alive. _

_As if sensing this hope, the werewolf acted, bounding towards Snape, ready to slice his throat._

_Suddenly, out of nowhere, a strong arm grabbed Snape and pulled him back towards the tunnel. Snape could see the dog's eyes widen at the newcomer, then with a low growl the dog that was Black leapt towards the werewolf to calm it down._

"_Snivellus, run, I'm saving your filthy hide, don't you dare make all my work go to waste." Snape started at that voice. It was Potter._

"_Get your filthy hands off of me. I don't need saving from the likes of you." Severus looked upon the bleeding figure of James Potter, who stood in front of the ever-thrashing willow. The sky was cloudless, and even though Snap didn't want to admit it he had been scared in that tunnel. And Potter had come as his savior._

Snape recalled that memory as the familiar chill of the Dark Lord's presence surrounded him.

"You called, my Lord?" Snape dared to look up as Voldemort turned to him from preening his snake.

"Yes, Snape, I was merely wondering how Potter's barriers were holding up." Snape frowned; Lucius could have supplied Voldemort with an equally satisfying answer. Why him?

"We are doing well my lord, their resistance is crumbling-"

"And it is doing so without your help." Snape stiffened. Voldemort was not pleased. He could sense the atmosphere closing in around him, locking him into his fate, his coffin. Something was severely amiss.

"All this night long, when I am on the brink of victory, I have sat here, wondering, wondering why the Elder Wand refused to be what it ought to be, refuses to perform as legend says it must perform for its rightful owner…and I think I have the answer."

"The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly, Severus, because I am not its true master, the Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner. You killed Albus Dumbledore. While you live, Severus, the wand cannot be truly mine."

Snape panicked. He would duel if he must, but he knew that Harry was the one that could finish Voldemort off, even though Snape would have loved to do it himself.

"My Lord--!"

"_Kill!"_

The snake reared up, fangs ablaze to suck thee life out of him. Snap knew it was the end for him, in the very same place he had almost faced his death so many years ago. Fate did like to play funny tricks on him.

"I regret it." Voldemort left the room, no remorse in his voice or disappearance. And Snape was left alone to die.

And then, as if out of a dream, a perfectly almond shaped pair of green eyes came out of the gloom to rescue him, give him strength.

"Take…it…Take…it." Snape whispered to the green eyes, letting all his hopes and dreams, love and remorse flow through him, the last thing of value he could offer to this world. The eyes busied themselves with collecting the memories, and Snape felt like they would leave forever without saying goodbye.

"Look…at…me." Piercing black eyes stared up into startling green ones, and he imagined them glistening with tears as he had done for her death.

As Severus Tobias Snape felt Death tugging at him gently, coaxing him to come along for the ride, the man smiled at the fading eyes, at last content with his fragmented life.

Potter had come as his savior.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N:** We as readers don't know if Tobias is his middle name.

Please review. I do not see begging for reviews fit in this dark and unpleasant hour ;). As I am stuck for the next week having nothing to do, I am taking requests for fanfics concerning the 7th book. If you want my personal opinion (which youodont) I loved the characters, hated the plotline.

All quotes taken from _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows._


End file.
